Lost and Found
by rabidcheeseball
Summary: The last we saw Squint, he was stomped on by Ellie. And, now he's no where to be found. How will the rest of the crew handle it?
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys! First fanfic, so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It was raining. (Not to anyone's suprise) It had been stormy all week. The crew was sitting on the beach, their ship anchored down not too far away. Raz was sharpening a fish bone knife. Silas was scouting around for some fruit. Flynn and Gupta were running around the beach, seeing who was faster. Dobson was lazily walking back and forth along the shore. Not too long ago, their captain was presumed dead.

They would've been okay. Squint, being first mate, would've become the captain and everything would be fine. But, for some reason, he was no where to be found. The entire crew searched for days, but it was hopeless. Everyone, especially Raz and Gupta, was worried sick.

The search went on for about a week, but when there was no sign of Squint anywhere, they presumed him dead as well. It had been hard on everyone. Though it didn't show much, the crew had never been more devastated.

Who would be captain? Who would be first mate? No one could officially take the roll of leadership without the leader itself giving it to him/her. It would never be the same again.

Later that night, everyone piled back on the ship. Though nothing had really been accomplished that day, they were all exhausted. They all said their good nights and layed down scattered across different areas of the ship.

Raz sat underneath the mast and gazed up at the sky. "G'night, Squint," she whispered. "We miss ya." With that, she layed down and fell asleep along with the rest of the crew.

* * *

**Well, there's the Prolouge. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'll try to post Chapter 1 as soon as I can.**

**-Rabid Cheeseball**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Sorry in advance for any typos. Sometimes I don't notice until the chapter is posted. (Even if I reread five times)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, there was a small piece of ice. It was just big enough to hold Squint. By now, he was very drained of energy. He'd been through a lot in the past week.

First, he had been flattened by Ellie on the ship. This caused a couple of injuries. One leg was broken and one of his ears was bent to the point where he couldn't use it properly. Then, he got sprayed by Precious with a force that knocked him overboard. Now, he was adrift with no food or shelter.

All of the storms he passed didn't make it any better. It only resulted him in having less of the iceburg he was traveling on.

Eventually, he washed up on a small island. It was nothing like the weather that happened recently. Not one cloud was in the sky. Squint got off of the iceburg and limped over to a forest nearby. He hoped somewhere, there was food on one of those trees.

* * *

"Wake up, ya gumby, we got work t' do!" Gupta woke up to the sound of Raz nagging at him.

"Five more minutes," he groaned, closing his eyes again. They shot back open when she picked him up and threw him off the ship. He landed face down in the sand. The rest of the crew sluggishly walked off the ship.

"Okay, everyone," Raz began," our food supply is runnin' low. We need t' gather up as much as we can t'day."

Gupta got up and dusted himself off, then headed towards the group. "You know, a nudge would've gotten me up just the same."

Ignoring him, Raz continued. "Silas, you scout aroun' the island for some trees bearin' fresh fruit."

"Right away, madam," Silas replied, flying off towards a forest.

Raz turned to Flynn. "Flynn, go an' guard the ship."

"Aye, aye!" Flynn said cheerfully. He made his way to the ship and stood proudly in front of it.

"Dobson, make sure Flynn doesn't screw up."

Dobson nodded then walked over to where Flynn was.

"And lastly, Gupta, you're with me."

"Oh joy, I look forward to being tossed again," he replied sarcastically.

Ignoring his remark again, Raz led him to look for food. Gupta couldn't help but think of how much better it'd be if Squint were here.

* * *

Back on the other island, Squint was still walking through the forest. Fortunately, he managed to find an apple. But he needed to find shelter before it got dark again. No doubt there'd be predators waiting to eat him up. With a broken leg, there's no way he'd escape that.

_ Just look on the bright side_, he thought to himself. _You're not stuck in the middle of the ocean anymore. And you found a food supply. You're fine. You're gonna live, _he reassured himself. _And no one's on this island to bug you or drive you crazy. You're all alone. _He smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

By the time sunset came around, Squint found a cave big enough for him to rest in. He nestled into the corner and let his thoughts take over. _This isn't so bad. It's peaceful. You're alone. All alone. _Those words seemed to repeat themselves before he drifted off. _All alone. All alone._

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 is up! Hopefully you guys liked it. And hopefully Squint reunites with the rest of his crew. Please review and I'll post Chapter 2 as soon as I can.**

**- Rabid Cheeseball**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I've been having a lot of free time lately, so here's Chapter 2. Special thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Raz shouted. Gupta was a couple feet behind her, head hung low, walking at a very slow pace. "It's only sunrise. You can't be tired."

"I can if we've been up _all night_," Gupta replied, glaring up at Raz.

Raz slowed down to allow him to catch up. "Oh, quit complainin'. We've got work t' do."

Gupta scoffed. "Are you kidding me? What more is there to find? The only things we've found all night are half a banana and three grapes! Face it, with Squint gone forever, the whole crew is gonna fall apart."

Raz had no response. For one thing, it was unlike Gupta to say those kinds of negative things. Another thing, she'd never realized, was that it was true. Ever since the announcement that Squint was dead, things just weren't right. They'd never be right until someone fixed it. She knew she was going to have to be the person to do so.

* * *

Squint woke up with pain still in his leg and ear. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to rest while his injuries healed. He still had to survive. Sitting in that cave wasn't going to get him anywhere.

_Okay, so being alone isn't all that great, _he realized. _But I can still do this. All I need to do is find everyone again. It shouldn't be too hard. Just build a raft and sail away. I mean, I'm a pirate, right? Sailing's in my blood._

With that, he got up and limped out of the cave. Determined, he started his quest on finding materials for his raft.

* * *

It was early in the evening when everyone was back on the ship. They were all exremely tired, but Raz wouldn't let them sleep just yet. She had to get things under control first.

The crew sat in the middle of the ship. Raz stood in front of them and waited for them to settle down.

"Alright, me an' Gupta have come t' an agreement," she began. "This ship is now under new management. From this momen' forth, I'm takin' the role as captain. Gupta will be first mate."

No one argued. They all figured it was for the best. They needed a leader to guide them.

"Wha' I say goes. Though, you will still basically have the same jobs."

"When's Squint comin' back?" Flynn asked, clueless as to what had happened recently.

"I'm afraid, mon ami, it will not be for a very, _very_ long time," said Silas, careful not to just blurt out, _He's dead. Someone squished him and threw him overboard where he sank and drowned at the bottom of the ocean. _Flynn was way too sensative to handle the truth.

Exhausted from the night before, the crew decided to go to bed early. They all drifted off quickly, the sun still shining for a couple more hours.

* * *

_Logs and branches, logs and branches. Why is this so hard? There are trees everywhere! _Squint was looking around for some wood to use as the base of his raft. But so far, he only found half of what he needed.

_I guess this is better than nothing. _Satisfied with his findings, he grabbed a few berries from a nearby bush and headed back to the cave.

It was nighttime when he arrived. There were lots of stars filling the sky. He put his wood in a pile on the opposite side of the cave and layed down for the night.

_I hope everyone is doing okay without me._

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 3 is coming up soon. Please review!**

**-Rabid Cheeseball**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm very pleased with how things are going so far. I hope it'll continue to get many viewers and reviews. So, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It was hectic on the ship. Silas was out flying around the island. Flynn kept wanting different things, kind of like a three year old crying for a milkshake. Dobson couldn't say anything to calm him down because he was a mute. Gupta was trying to avoid the noise by going to the other side of the ship.

Raz had been doing her best to keep things under control. Within about five minutes, the situation had been dialed down to peace and quiet. She'd been doing a pretty good job so far as captain.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. It'd gone from arguments to cooperation in very little time. Just as they planned, leadership had good effects on the crew. If only they could fully get over the depression.

* * *

Squint's raft had been going pretty well. He woke up early to find more material. Now, he had everything he needed. All that was left to do was build it, gather a good amount of food, and then set sail.

The heat was killing him, though. Unlike where the crew was, it seemed to always be sunny on this island. It wouldn't matter that much to him if it hadn't been a hundred degrees out.

_At least my arms aren't broken. I can still get stuff done. _Squint, despite all the negative things, still tried to stay positive. It was surprising, even to himself, that he hadn't given up yet. In most situations, he surely would have. Maybe it was because he didn't have the rest of the crew to get it done for him.

* * *

Nighttime had already fallen. The only two awake were Raz and Gupta. Throughout the day, Raz had gotten kind of annoyed with him. The only thing he did was sit at the edge of the ship, even though he was supposed to scout out the rest of the island with the crew.

"You're supposed t' be first mate," Raz said as she sat down next to Gupta.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means ya haven't done a thing all day. Wha' do ya expect t' accomplish just sittin' there?"

"That's the idea of me sitting here. I need a break. Things still just don't seem right."

"Well, ya gotta learn t' get used to it. Things ain't gonna change."

"Do you even care?"

"Wha' do ya mean by that?" Raz's voice raised slightly at his comment.

"Squint's dead and you've already moved on as if it didn't even happen!"

"I'm tryin' t' get us back on track! I'm doin' this for everyone's own good!"

"We barely searched for him good enough, we didn't mourn when he was officially announced dead, you're sitting here trying to rush into change, and you're trying to tell me it's for our own good?!" By now they were really shouting. They would've woken the crew up if they hadn't been used to loud noises at night. (Flynn snoring)

"Of course it's for your own good! Ya said it yourself, this crew needs a leader! We're all fallin' apart! Just look at us now!"

"We'll all fall apart either way! You've already taken the role as captain and I feel like it's no different than the first day without Squint!" His voice then lowered back down with a sigh. "We need him more than I thought we did."

"I miss him, too. Look, can we just try to stick together?"

Gupta nodded. He looked out at the sky. There was a brief pause. "I don't like fighting, not when it's not fun and games. I hope there's no hard feelings."

"'Course not. You guys are all I got left, ya know." They both smiled, putting that argument behind them.

* * *

_Yes, finally, _Squint thought to himself. He had just finished building his raft. He was all out of energy by now. Seeing it was getting really late, Squint layed down in the cave.

_Well, you're all done. All you gotta do now is find the crew. Hopefully, they're not too far. I've only got enough food for a week. But, knowing they're usual routes, it can't be too hard. What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

**A lot of tension between Raz and Gupta during that argument. With that, Squint also said "the words" at the end of the story. What's gonna happen? Please review and I'll post Chapter 4 as soon as I can.**

**-Rabid Cheeseball**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Hope you've been enjoying the fanfic so far. Here it is, Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Things started to get a little better so far. There were no more complaints, arguments, or fights. Raz had gotten everyone to cooperate very well, lately. Gupta had been a big help to the crew as well. He'd gathered enough food to last them a whole season.

With that finished, the crew had no purpose on the island. Today, they would set sail once again. The ship would be leaving the shore around noon.

Right now, the crew decided to have a memorial service for Squint before it was time for them to go. They all stood in a circle on the beach. Gupta pulled out Squint's bone knife. He held it in both hands and began to say a few words.

"When you miss someone, they're all you think about. When you loose someone, you _can't _think. Your mind tries to find ways to fill the hole in your heart. Squint was thought of as the one who would've been guiding and leading us. When we found a replacement for his leadership, I realized some things. It wasn't leadership that held us together. It wasn't _his _leadership that we needed, either. It was friendship. And it was a kind that was irreplacable. I realized that we were more than a crew and more than a group of friends. With Squint by our side, we were a family."

As soon as he finished, he stuck Squint's knife in the sand. Flynn, who still had no idea what was going on, burst out crying.

"Squint's poor knife! Why'd it have to be so soon? He's gonna be devastated when he finds out!"

The rest of their day had been back to normal, with the acception of a few sniffles here and there. They were back out at sea, and they were happy. They had gotten all of that depression and sorrow out of their system and were now moving on.

"Raz?" Gupta called, walking up to her.

"Wha' is it?"

"Thanks for letting us do that."

"Of course," she said. "I guess I needed tha' too. He may have been an annoyin' little puffball, but he was _our _annoyin' little puffball."

* * *

That same day, earlier in the morning, Squint had to drag his raft through the forest. It didn't help that he was still limping.

_Probably should've built this on the shore, _he thought. _Would've been much easier._

He reached the beach and hopped on board as soon as he hit water. He was ready to go. He was going to stop at nothing to reach the rest of his crew.

He would never admit it to anyone, _ever, _but he missed everyone. He had always thought of them as family, not shipmates.

Squint looked around for a large ship. _Okay, there's another island- very small with only one tree, a couple of storm clouds not too far away, maybe a few mountains way back in th- wait a minute, storm clouds?!_

Squint groaned. He was not prepared for this. _Are you kidding me? What's with this ocean and storms? _With that, Squint braced himself as the clouds approached him and his raft.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending! Don't worry, I'll post Chapter 5 soon. Please review!**

**-Rabid Cheeseball**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: There's only one more chapter after this one! I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far. Here's Chapter 5. It's short, but the last chapter will be long. So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

One kiwi. That was all that was left of Squint's food supply. That huge storm not only split his raft in two, but it took almost every bit of fruit he collected. On top of that, Squint's injuries only got worse. With no proper treatment, they hadn't been able to heal.

Now, he was just frustrated and in pain. He was tired and hungry. He knew that if things didn't get better, he would surely die.

_This is just perfect. One second, I'm prepared for the journey. Now, everything's as hopeless as a guy trying to make gold out of cheese. I really hope they're out there somewhere._

* * *

It hadn't been that busy of a day. The crew had all the food they needed. Their weapons were already sharpened and ready for use. No one had passed by their ship giving them trouble. Everything was taken care of.

Everyone had just been lazily hanging out around the ship. Every once in a while, bringing up a conversation about some random thing.

It wasn't until later that afternoon when they spotted an unidentifiable object adrift far away. It didn't seem like a threat, but they were curious.

* * *

During that same afternoon, Squint had been struggling. Other than the kiwi he'd just finished an hour ago, he hadn't eaten in a long time. An even more crucial thing, he hadn't had drinkable water in about a week and a half. That was fatal.

In fact, it was so fatal that Squint was about to die. Right there. At that very moment. _This is it, I had a good life. Too bad it all had to end so soon._

Squint held back tears as he took his last breath. The last thing he remembered was seeing something adrift far away. Then it all went black.

* * *

**Uh oh! Poor Squint! What's gonna happen? Will the crew save him or will he remain dead for real this time? Last chapter will be updated soon. Please review!**

**-Rabid Cheeseball**


End file.
